


To Have and To Hold

by KayNight



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, No Spoilers, post-Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayNight/pseuds/KayNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt takes care of Claire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Have and To Hold

**Author's Note:**

> written to stay by rihanna, highly recommend listening to it while reading this

He may not be able to see Claire's red rimmed eyes (tears brimming and clinging to her eyelashes) when she all but stumbles into his apartment, but Matt doesn't need to. 

He hears her stuttering breaths, desperately trying to maintain a steady rhythm, the way her feet drag across the wood floor, the scent of disinfectant so much stronger than usual, and then, then he feels the dampness of her cheeks, the trembling of her lips, her breath hot and fast against his skin - brushing his fingers carefully across the delicate skin of her cheeks, across the slope of her brows, feeling the way her teeth have bitten her lip near raw and the way Claire trembles beneath his touch.

Matt's arms are around her before either one of them says a word. 

He presses his forehead to hers, gently taking one of her shaking hands in his own and placing it on his chest and breathes, in and out, in and out, until he feels her match him breath for breath, her hand slowly steadying in his. 

When her heartbeat finally calms and her breathing evens out she pulls closer to him, letting him brush his lips lightly across hers. Claire takes a deep breath and murmurs, with her voice only cracking slightly, "Bad day at work."

Matt nods briefly before moving to cradle her face between his hands, her own going about his waist as he brushed away the last of her tears, pressing a soft kiss to her temple.

"I have you."

He feels her lips tremble slightly before she ducks her head, leaning heavily into his embrace. 

"I have you."

They stand there quietly for a few minutes until he feels her start to slump out of exhaustion. 

Moving carefully, giving her plenty of warning, he gets a grip on her thighs and another round her back, and lifts her gently off of her feet. She lets out a shuddering breath and allows herself to carried to his room, to their room. Making sure not to jostle her, he places her down on the bed softly before moving to sit beside her. 

After steadying herself slightly, Claire crawls into his lap, straddling his thighs and burying her head into the crook of his neck as he brings one arm round her waist and the other to rest on the crown of her head. 

All that could be heard was the sound of their breathing and the soft rush of his fingers combing through her hair, dragging his nails ever so slightly down her scalp as they moved to cradle the nape of her neck. 

Slowly she wound her arms around his chest, one across the expanse of his shoulder blades, the other about his waist, thumbing at the hem of his shirt, raking it further and further up to expose more skin to her still slightly shaking fingertips. 

The city clings to his skin and as Claire breathes it in, along with the slight scent of that floral detergent Matt loves so much, she all but melts, going limp in his arms. 

She's languid and pliable like this, allowing him to adjust her slightly so that he has better access to her throat, where he presses a kiss and brushes his thumb across the the smooth arch of her neck and the sensitive skin there. 

He returns to her hair, burying his fingers in the locks at the crown of her head, massaging lightly, drawing a soft sigh past her lips.

He listens intently to the slowing of her breath, feels the quiet relaxing of her muscles under his fingertips, her grip on him loosening. 

It's like this, safe in his arms, that Claire falls asleep, her breath warm against his neck and her fingers still clasping lightly at his shirt. 

It's not long before Matt follows her.


End file.
